regshowfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Rigby
Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Park Workers Category:Male Characters Rigby Ryan Quins is a short, anthropomorphic brown raccoon who formerly works as a groundskeeper at The Park. He has been best friends with Mordecai since childhood and slacks off even more than Mordecai does. "Awesomeness is my middle name - new catch phrase. Apperance Rigby is a short, anthropomorphic raccoon with short, spiky hair. He has dark brown circles around his eyes which is apparently a facial mask, like a normal raccoon would usually have. His body and hair are brown with small, darker brown lines to show the thickness of the fur. The underside of his snout, chest, and stomach, are grey. He also has a long tail with six dark brown stripes on it, just like his brother, Don. He also has three pointed toes on both of his feet. He was 23 when the series began and 29 when it ended. He is 3'5", making him 2'5" shorter than Mordecai and around 35 pounds. Rigby once played "Punchies" with Skips and lost (like he always does when playing Punchies), which resulted in a damaged butt cheek that required surgery. The result was that it looked like Rigby only had one butt cheek, instead of two. And as a result, his friends call him "The One Cheek Wonder". During the time montage and the Park's 25 year reunion, Rigby was shown with a thick, brown mustache and thick black eyebrows, and wearing an aqua green jacket over a white shirt. In the episode "Don", it was shown that when Rigby was 6 years old he had a single front tooth that stuck out of his mouth. When Rigby was 12, he had dark brown hair and tiny hairs on his upper lip, as seen in a flashback in "Lunch Break". In High School, Rigby had bleached-blonde hair that he wore under a Fist Pump trucker style hat, with a green jacket and black t-shirt, as seen in "A Skips in Time and "Regular Show: The Movie". In "Rigby in the Sky With Burrito", high school Rigby was seen with his blonde hair under a black and white cap, and wore a teal t-shirt with a white-beaded necklace. Personality Rigby can be best described as a "wild adult", even though he is past his teenage years. He becomes frustrated, frightened, confused or sad very easily, making his behavior very predictable. Rigby is also very arrogant, impulsive, impatient and immature at times, giving him the personality of a child. Thus, he can be considered the opposite of Mordecai, who demonstrates far more responsibility and maturity than him (in most conditions). He even changed his name to Trash Boat one time because he thought it would sound cool and edgy. However, Rigby cares about his friends, as he tried to help Pops with his fear of giving speeches, saved Muscle Man from drowning, saved everyone from a pack of evil hot dogs, and got angry at Pops when he was taking wrestling too far and hurting Mordecai. He also felt bad for Benson after he said he was going to lose his job. Rigby is afraid of horror movies as seen in "Ello Gov'nor" but is fine in "Grave Sights". Due to his somewhat immature nature, Rigby is prone to overly dramatic reactions to the simplest of events. Often, these reactions are characterized by his "Shark Face" expression, in which he raises both arms above his head, and turns his nose upwards, causing his eyes to appear to move to either side of his head, somewhat resembling a shark; and his signature "STOP TALKING!!!" or "SHUT UP!!!" whenever somebody tries to correct or lecture him. Between him and Mordecai, he is the most irresponsible, and he often tries to skip work and disobey Benson's orders. Rigby never finished high school, as revealed in "More Smarter", though he resorted to working hard at earning his diploma in "The Eileen Plan". Rigby became somewhat more responsible and thoughtful to his friends as the series progressed, tending to complain less about work and sometimes even accomplishing difficult tasks, such as taking on Skips' chores in "Fists of Justice" and cleaning up the park ballroom for Margaret's party in "TGI Tuesday." However, he still often caused chaos by taking shortcuts or engaging in irresponsible behavior, such as using a machine to pump up in "One Pull Up" instead of trusting Eileen's training to get the job done. These efforts usually resulted in bigger problems than the ones Rigby was trying to avoid in the first place, along with the occasional near-destruction of the entire park. Rigby after ditching everyone became a loner and mostly got along with Craig his homie, Soos Ramirez his co-worker and Dipper Pines his apprentice who are good pals to him. Abilities Rigby appears to be very fast, acrobatic, sneaky and lazy. He and Mordecai managed to catch up to Gary's truck in "Free Cake", which makes him very fast, or the truck very slow. He is a lot faster than Mordecai, because he can run on all fours when in a hurry. However, Rigby isn't very strong, as he is always beaten by Mordecai in a game called "Punchies." He had lost to Mordecai, Muscle Man, Pops, & Skips (who sent him to the hospital -from a helicopter for some reason- with a left fractured butt cheek) in the game. He is, although, good at Rock, Paper, Scissors as he beats Mordecai almost every time at it. He later manages to get revenge on everyone except Mordecai (and also some random bystanders) by mastering "The Death Punch" from the art of Death Kwon Do. He seems to have gotten a little bit stronger in "Meat Your Maker", in which he carries Mordecai's body when he was unconscious due to Rigby having broken the thermostat in the meat locker. Rigby also demonstrated quick-thinking in that episode, by spraying the hot dogs with yellow mustard after he realized that the evil hot dogs enjoyed the taste. Relationships Family * Sherm (father) * Barbera (mother) * Don (brother) Friends * Craig (Homie-Roomate) * Dipper Pines (Co-Partner) * Mabel Pines (Temporary Housemate) * Stan Pines (Boss) * Soos Ramirez (Co-Worker) * Wendy Corduroy (Co-Worker) * Stanford Pines (Co-Partner) * Mordecai (Former Friend) * Benson (Former Boss) * Skips (Former Co-Worker) * Muscle Man (Former Co-Worker) * Hi Five Ghost (Former Co-Worker) * Eileen (Former Girlfriend) * Pops (Former Friend) Enemies * Gene (Enemy) * Robbie Valentino (Enemy) * Moran Garson (Enemy) * John Wolfhard (Enemy) * Xavier Ferydon (Enemy) * Manslaughter (Enemy) * Bloodshed (Enemy) * The Vampress Valkryees * * Lady Vampress (Enemy) * * Lady Valkryee (Enemy) * * Lady Violet (Enemy)